Akemi
VxlHPDr6yxo Akemi is the masterpiece of the master gene manipulator Doku, the project for which Hādo Iwa and Yoru Kasai were prototypes. Possessing extremely powerful secret abilities and proficiency in all areas of being a ninja, Akemi is a fearsome opponent for even some Kage level shinobi. Appearance Akemi is not a particularly large girl at only 167cm and 47.6kg. She has a slender, but a surprisingly lean body. Unless one sneaks a rare glimpse at Akemi's defined abdominal muscles, it would be almost impossible to tell how athletic her build was. Akemi's has short crimson colored hair resembles the signature hair of the Uzumaki, only being a few shades darker than what the typical Uzumaki shade is. A few have mistaken Akemi for an Uzumaki for this reason. Akemi's deep blue eyes (not unlike Hādo's) are like sapphires and to some young men, are considered just as valuable. Akemi's youthful and almost innocent facial structure masks her cold and steely nature, though reflects her much more bubbly and casual personality set very well. The young and flawless features on Akemi's face Unlike many ninja, Akemi prefers to keep her casual cloths and her combat cloths separate rather than finding an outfit that satisfies both roles. Due to Akemi having two distinct personality sets, her separate attires act as indicator as to which personality set is currently active. Each outfit gives off an appropriate feel, with Akemi's casual attire giving her a more innocent and approachable look and her combat attire making her appear much more menacing and professional. While wearing one outfit, Akemi usually keeps its counterpart in a small sealing scroll for easy storage and access. This makes it easy for Akemi to switch outfits and adapt to ever changing situations. Akemi's casual clothing is both simple and flattering, making her look attractive without being excessively revealing. The outfit itself consists of a simple purple top with mesh covering her collar bone and shoulders. Akemi also wears tight black shorts that end just over her knees. Although Akemi doesn't carry a pouch for weapons, she does use the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation technique to store weapons (mainly explosives and her Kukri) on her person. Akemi also wears heeled sandals when outside of combat. Akemi's combat attire gives her a drastically different appearance than her casual clothing. Akemi dawns face paint when expecting a battle, usually in a pattern consisting of a single line across her face and two curved lines staring at her eyes and arching downwards, ending at her jaw. Akemi wears a sleeveless dark blue undershirt and long fingerless gloves of the same color. Her shoulders are left bare, displaying the diamond encased flame tattoo on her right shoulder. Over her forearms she wears metal guards, both bearing the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. This is the only indication of Akemi's affiliation with the Hidden Leaf Village as she no longer wears a headband. Akemi wears a specialized vest over the undershirt. The vest is gray and has two black strips of fabric that ensure the vest fits tightly around the wearer. The vest is constructed with thin steel and diamond threads within the fabric, making it hard to penetrate (most slashing attacks from non-specialized weapons are rendered useless) while remaining flexible. Akemi wears long tight pants, colored in a unique camouflage pattern alternating between navy blue and black. Akemi wears specialized combat shoes made in a similar fashion to her vest. The "shoes" per say look more like thick socks with a shin guard, but are extremely durable while offering free range of motion. Akemi carries her kukri across her lower back, similar to how some ninja carry their short swords. Personality Akemi has what some would call a "split personality". Her persona seems to change drastically depending on the outfit she wears. While in combat Akemi is very focused and determined (some may even say ruthless), not unlike Hādo was during his missions. She relentlessly picks at her opponents in combat, probing until she finds the best way to bring them down. She rarely ever lets up on the offense, even taking to verbal confrontation. While in her casual clothing Akemi is more relaxed, displaying warm smile and surprisingly quick sense of humor, much like Yoru. The select few that get to interact with both of Akemi's personalities are often confused and surprised by the drastic change. Regardless of which persona Akemi is using, there are some consistencies to her personality. One such consistency is hey undying loyalty. Akemi is extremely loyal (a trait she considers part of her "programing"), but only to a select few people. Manami, Yoru and Hādo are the only people she has ever been truly loyal too. This very exclusive loyalty causes Akemi to be untrusting of others, often questioning their true motives and being reluctant to let them in on her personal thoughts. This may cause her to appear cold and unfriendly to others (which has a strange contraction with her casual persona). Akemi may not always be the warmest human being, but she does possess a good understanding of human psychology. She can mentally probe the minds of other and people often reveal personal information without them even knowing it. Akemi is not afraid to openly state her observations, in some cases even if it may not be deemed appreciated by others. While in her casual persona, these observations escape Akemi's mouth during even casual conversation, while Akemi's combat persona is usually more focused on achieving the objective more so than noting her observations. Akemi also has one of the strongest wills one will ever see in their life time. Akemi will never give up, even if the situation is dire. Akemi would rather die fighting for her beliefs and personal goals than begging for mercy at the feet of the enemy. She often thinks of herself as being "unbreakable" due to Hādo using the word to define her diamond strong will early in her life. She takes pride in this and will die before surrendering. Giving up in her mind is going against the wishes of Hādo, which she would never forgive herself for. A final consistent aspect to Akemi's personality is a cynical view of herself and what she is. Akemi is fully aware of what she is, as attempt was made by her masters to hide it from her. Akemi sees herself as something less than human because of this. She often states that she was not born but rather "designed" or "created". Not having true biological parents also forces views upon Akemi that differ from most people. She has only a general idea of what having biological family is like, further distancing herself from the people whom she considers "naturally born." Background Akemi was the result of what Dokutādesu learned from his genetic "failures" that turned out to be Yoru and Hādo. By copying part of the coding he used to create Yoru and Hādo, he created what he thought would be the perfect weapon. He made sure to create his human weapon to be very loyal, and ruthless. His creation combined DNA from the ancient clans of the Iwa and Kasai, granting the creation both the clan's unique abilities. Fortunately, Dokutādesu was unable to implement this plan as he was found out by the Iwa clan and forced to abandon his research. He was unable to destroy his lab, leaving the unborn Akemi nothing more than a blueprint, composing of genes and DNA sealed within a special scroll. It wasn't until nearly two decades later that Akemi was rediscovered by Yoru and Hādo, after they had killed Dokutādesu. Even after, it wasn't until many years after that when Hādo decided he would implant the unborn Akemi in his wife (his former rival, Manami Shuryō), using captured research form Dokutādesu's lab in order to do so. This was due to the fact Hādo was unable to produce a child naturally, an intentional part of his coding. Akemi was born incredibly healthy and was walking by only 7 months of age. By the age of three she could speak fluently, had fully developed motor functions and began her training. She possessed a nearly inhuman amount of chakra, even in her young age and her training progressed rapidly. Unfortunately, Hādo died when Akemi was only 6 years of age, succumbing to a modified Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique left within one of Dokutādesu's labs while saving Yoru and Manami from the trap. Akmei was devastated by the news, but this also pushed her to train hard, "like Hādo Sensei would have wanted me to." Manami was also greatly devastated by Hādo's death and feel into a depressive state. Yoru became a sort of father figure for Akemi during these hard times, though Akemi still thought of him as far less than a real father, helping her complete her training in both Diamond Release (through the use of the many documents on the subject Hādo had left) and the Kasai abilities of Backfire and Hellfire. Akemi joined the Ninja Academy at the age of 7, later than most as the decision had been made by Hādo and Yoru to first train Akemi outside the village. This was to ensure Akemi's possession of the ancient abilities remained unknown by the Leaf's majority. Akemi, unsurprisingly, graduated the Ninja Academy very early, at the age of 8 and becoming a chunin at the age of 10. Her mastery of Earth Release, Fire Release, Diamond Release and the Kasai clan's unique abilities made her a formidable opponent for any of the Leaf's jounin at the time. In addition, her mastery of taijutsu (including Yoru's unique grappling style of taijutsu) and proficiency with her specially crafted kukri only added to her already impressive arsenal. These skills propelled Akemi through the ninja ranks, earning her the title of jōunin by only 13 years of age. Akemi was even selected to be a hunter-nin for the ANBU forces. Although she was good at this job, she eventually left ANBU at the age of 14, disliking the secretive nature of the ANBU. However, it was noted by some that Akemi had no problems when it came to making a kill. Manami died when Akemi was 15, having suffered from depression for most of the final decade of her life. For Akemi, this left the closest person to a family member remaining to be Yoru, although Akemi had never truly considered any her mentors to be real family. The two of them moved out of the Hidden Leaf Village shortly after Manami's death. Yoru perused a career in acting and continued to smith weapons as he had in the Hidden Leaf. He sold enough finely crafted blades and landed enough minor roles in various films to support himself and Akemi's living rather well. Akemi spent most of her days training and attempting to further her abilities, though she occasionally was tasked by Yoru with destroying abandon labs once used by Dokutādesu. Akemi was satisfied with this existence, but longed for something in her words "more meaningful." She has considered returning to the comfort of the Hidden Leaf to be regularly assigned missions, but at the same time dreads the confinement she often felt and, although no longer residing in the Hidden Leaf, Akemi often accepts missions on behalf of the village. Akemi wondered the Land of Fire, promoting peace wherever she went, as she had been taught her entire life. Abilities Diamond Release Akemi, since Hādo's passing, is the sole user of the ancient Iwa clan's Diamond Release Ninjutsu. Like Hādo she has complete mastery of the art and possesses all the techniques Hādo had mastered, including his Diamond Release: Perfect Cut technique. Akemi does not rely on her Diamond Release as much as Hādo had, using it primarily for defense in combat. While meditating, Akemi often allows her Diamond Release Chakra to flow through her body, releasing shimmering particles of diamond from the pores in her skin that dissipate into the air. Hellfire/Backfire Akemi is an expert at the use of the ancient Kasai clan's Hellfire and Backfire abilities. Using Hellfire, Akemi can compress her Fire Nature chakra and concentrating it to a higher level than what would normally be required for the technique. Many common Fire Release techniques can turn into a Hellfire technique, though many are hazardous to the user. The flames take on a crimson color and are more powerful than normal Fire Release attacks, by how much depends on the amount of chakra used. Backfire is a simple ability, allowing Akemi to absorb Fire Release Ninjutsu through the pores on her skin, utilizing the chakra as part of her own attack. However, the absorb flames must be expelled from the body quickly, to avoid dehydration. Taijutsu Akemi is very adept at Taijustu, being very flexible, mastering Yoru's grappling style of Taijutsu, having impressive strength for someone of her size and having lightning reflexes (both due to her genetic enhancements) make her a formidable Taijustu opponent for any ninja, even if they themselves are much larger and stronger than her. When using Diamond Release, Fire Release or Hellfire to augment her Taijutsu, Akemi becomes even more dangerous. A simple punch can come in many forms when battling Akemi, either being a plain strike, a hardened diamond fist or a raging ball of fire. Chakra Akemi possess an incredible reserve of chakra, well beyond that of a normal human. This allows Akemi to endure long battles and still use powerful techniques. Akemi was designed to possess the maximum amount of chakra capable of being contained in a human body, which only grows greater as Akemi's training progresses. Genetic Enhancements Akemi was designed to be the best of the best and her enhanced genes grant her abilities far beyond that of a normal human. She is several times stronger than a normal human, capable of overpowering men far beyond her size without the use of special techniques. Her densely packed leg muscles don't appear to be too far out of the ordinary, but Akemi can move incredibly quick, often surprising enemies and catching them off guard. Akemi's five senses are all slightly enhanced, giving her better perception of her surroundings than a normal human. Akemi also shows an enhanced metabolism, speeding up chemical reactions in the body. Lastly, Akemi show a high resistance to disease and poison, but is by no means immune (though Akemi has never fallen victim to common diseases such as the cold or flu). Kenjutsu Akemi's skill with a blade is one of her most prominent abilities. Having trained with her signature kukri from a young age, Akemi has become extremely skilled with the weapon. Due to the kukri's weight, when using weapons such as short swords, Akemi moves quickly and gracefully as if she was wielding a feather. Though she is at her best when using her kukri (especially due to the fact the kukri has a diamond edged blade), Akemi is capable of wielding most blades effectively. Part in Story Akemi primarily spends her time training, her goals and expectations of herself raising ever higher. Akemi occasionally accepts mission from the Hidden Leaf, often simple tasks such as eliminating bandits. Akemi continues to carry on the will of her masters, protecting the innocent who can not protect themselves, especially those within the Hidden Leaf. Akemi blindly follows the same policy of peace her masters had taught her, never questioning it as her loyalty to her masters tells her it is just and moral. But at her core Akemi is a weapon, a fact not lost on her. Trivia Akemi's creator also owns a kukri, as why it was chosen to be her signature item. For Akemi's line art, a line art picture of Naruto using his signature Sexy Jutsu was used base the base to gain the correct body proportions. Originally, Akemi was given the first name Haru and the last name of Shindō, but Haru was deemed too common and the last name was dropped to reflect the fact Akemi does not feel she is part of a family. Quotes "I wasn't born better than you, just designed better." "I've always felt... lesser than everyone else. I wasn't conceived out of love. I was conceived out of a madman's need for a weapon. In a way, I am little more than a weapon in human form." "You can't break me. The strongest strike, the sharpest blade, the most punishing Genjutsu the most powerful Ninjutsu, all the things you can possibly throw at me. None of it will ever break me, but give me even the most microscopic glimmer of hope, and I sure as hell will break you!" RebirthCategory:Shindo Category:Iwa Clan Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Diamodn Release (Dedmnwalkn88) Category:Haru Category:Haru Shindō Category:Shindō Category:Shards